


Swimming with the tide

by DontTrustLoserCandy



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne's Complicate Feelings, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, probably will get jossed in the future but i needed to get this off my chest, with mentions of her Complicated Home Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTrustLoserCandy/pseuds/DontTrustLoserCandy
Summary: Anne missed her world. But Anne was also starting to like things about this new, strange world, and the people who lived in it.Starting to like feeling like she was part of a family.





	Swimming with the tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This goddamn show is just 4 episodes in and I'm already obsessed. Send help.  
> Anyways, I love Anne and her weird-ass cluttered backpack, but it also gives me LOTS of questions. Hence this fic. Whoops.  
> (Anyways warnings for implied child neglect, toxic friendships/peer pressure, and other fun stuff this show hints at)

Anne was used to having sleepovers.  
(Anne was used to not going back to her home for days and days.)  
And Anne knew that if you wanted to keep friendships, you sometimes had to do things you didn't want to.  
She loved her friends, even if she didn't always like the stuff they made her do (stealing the bags of chips and beer to get drunk, though, had been hilarious. Stealing the weird frog box? Not so much).  
She liked her friends' parents for the most part. She liked the food they made.  
She loved her cat. Loved her fluffy ears and soft paws and big eyes and cute spots.  
She missed her friends.  
She missed the food.  
She missed her cat.  
(Sometimes, sometimes, she missed her parents a little. Most days she just wondered if they'd feed Domino while she was trapped in this world, if they'd ever realize she was gone. She didn't like to think about it for long.)  
She liked Sprig and Hop Pop and Polly. Liked their house, her room in the basement.  
Sprig was her friend.  
The food was... Not the best, but the snacks made up for it. It was mostly Hop Pop's cooking's fault anyways.  
Domino 2 had made her realize she couldn't just replace her cat with probably-frog-eating wildlife.  
She liked having a roof under her head (so much better than the caves, than hiding behind trash cans all night because she'd missed the last bus of the day and neither of her friends were up for a sleepover), liked feeling like she was... Part of something with the Planters, even if she was a human teen and they were talking frogs.  
She liked feeling like she had a family even if she was stuck in a strange and alien world where things were so different from home.  
Anne missed her world. She missed pizza and TV and the internet and a thousand other small things.  
But she liked it in this world, too. Liked being besties with Sprig, bickering with Hop Pop (who was serious when he said he'd never kick her out, no ifs or buts, and that was... odd), getting to know the weird weird baby girl that Polly was.  
Anne... was happy here, nostalgia and all. And deep down, with each day, thinking about going back home sent a deeper and deeper pit in her stomach.  
But that was hard to keep on the forefront of her mind when Sprig had a new game in mind, or Hop Pop grumbled about things being "too high up for his old legs to hop around every time he wanted to get a plate off the shelves".  
So Anne didn't.  
And Anne did what teenagers did best: denial, shenanigans and reckless fun.


End file.
